Unnamed Vulcan starships
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcan starships. According to T'Pol, protocols for Vulcan ships visiting new planets "would begin by sending automated probes down to collect more detailed scans. If the planet proved to be Minshara class, we would then conduct a geophysical survey from orbit." ( ) By individuals * Muroc's starship * Sarek's cruiser By class * [[Apollo unnamed 000|Unnamed Apollo-class starships]] * [[D'kyr type unnamed 000|Unnamed D'kyr-type starships]] * [[Suurok unnamed 000|Unnamed Suurok-class starships]] * Unnamed Vulcan cruisers (22nd century) * Unnamed Vulcan cruisers (23rd century) * Unnamed Vulcan patrol ships * Unnamed Vulcan shuttles * Unnamed Vulcan survey ships By encounter 20th century 21st century Ship/Vessel In 2016, this ship or vessel crossed into Klingon space near H'atoria and was immediately destroyed by the Klingons. In the aftermath, Vulcans established a policy of firing first when encountering Klingons, earning their respect and eventually leading to the establishment of formal relations. ( ) }} Ship In a transmission of from 2083, he asked to let the Vulcans at least send a ship to rescue the children of the colony as he thought Earth had attacked the colony and poisoned the adults. Sixty-eight years later, when asked by T'Pol asked why Earth didn't ask the Vulcans for help, as "a Vulcan ship could have made the journey in far less time," Commander Tucker responded that "asking favors of the Vulcans usually ends up carrying too high a price." ( ) }} 22nd century Science vessel This science vessel, which was attached to the Vulcan Science Academy, surveyed the planet Berengaria VII during the early 22nd century. ( ) }} Ship 1 This ship was less than two days away from after rescuing Klaang from the Suliban Helix in 2151. T'Pol suggested contacting the vessel, concluding that "It's illogical to attempt ''to [[Kronos]] alone." ( ) }} Ship 2 When comes under the threat of an unknown alien starship in 2151, T'Pol noted that there were "''no '''Vulcan ships' with scanning range," leaving Travis Mayweather to otherwise suggest that "''we could try to contact the Vulcan High Command. They're only two days away at warp six. I'm sure they'd give us a hand." ( ) }} Ship 3 This ship was the nearest one positioned to the trinary system that contained a black hole that on course towards. It was located more than nine days away as of August 14th, 2152. T'Pol sent a distress call to it, but figured that "by the time they arrive, they may only find debris, if that." Later, the delusional Jonathan Archer gave T'Pol an order, and told her that "I suggest you follow it, or I'll have you confined to your quarters, until, until a Vulcan ship can come and get you." ( ) }} Survey ship In 2151, noted this survey ship caught "lurking around" a planetary nebula, within range of Enterprise. The ship ignored Enterprise s hails and went to warp when Enterprise tried to approach. Jonathan Archer took it as a sign the Vulcans were "looking over their shoulder." ( ) }} Transport 1 In 2151, this transport was sent to pick up Sub-Commander T'Pol after had delivered Klaang to Qo'noS; however she remained aboard and joined the crew in their mission of exploration. ( ) }} Transport 2 In 2152, this transport was sent to tow the Vulcan cruiser Tal'Kir back to base after the cruiser was severely damaged in a conflict with the Tholians. ( ) }} Transport 3 In 2153, this transport located the Xindi probe that attacked Earth, crashed-landed in central Asia. The crew of the transport retrieved it and brought it to Starfleet Headquarters. ( ) }} 23rd century Ship 1 This starship was viewed through the Guardian of Forever by the crew of the , in 2269, as the Guardian prepared to send Spock back to 2237 . ( ) Ship 2 This '''starship' was utilized by the Vulcans during the latter half of the alternate reality 23rd century. It was leaving the planet when Spock arrived in 2258. ( ) 24th century Defense vessels In 2368, after the Romulans' attempted invasion of using a convoy of stolen Vulcan transports was discovered, a group of defense vessels were sent to assist the in intercepting the ships before they returned across the Romulan Neutral Zone. The convoy was, however, destroyed by a Romulan Warbird before the defense vessels could arrive. ( ) }} Science vessel In 2369, this science vessel and a Federation survey ship were the only two ships that had departed Deep Space 9 on the day that was murdered. ( ) }} Ship In 2369, this ship, while exploring the Gamma Quadrant, made contact with the Wadi. Three weeks later a Wadi delegation visited Deep Space 9 to make official first contact with the Federation. ( ) }} Transport Professor Richard Galen intended to take this transport to Deep Space 4, following his departure from the in 2369, but while his shuttle was en route, it was attacked by an Yridian destroyer, and Galen was killed before he could make his rendezvous. ( ) }} Vulcan starship Category:Vulcan starship classes Vulcan starships fr:Cargos vulcains inconnus